Approximately 50% of patients with newly diagnosed sarcoma eventually die of disease. The purpose of the Developmental Research Program of the MSKCC SPORE in Soft Tissue Sarcoma is to support innovative translational research projects in sarcoma. The translational research projects in this program aim to use knowledge of animal and human sarcoma biology to develop and test interventions related to improving diagnosis, prognosis, and treatment of pafients with soft fissue sarcoma. This program will allow us to respond quickly to new opportunifies in translational research and will help us recruit new scientific talent into our SPORE and, more broadly, into sarcomarelevant research. The specific aims of the Developmental Research Program are: 1) to provide seed funding for innovative, investigator-initiated research in the biology, pathogenesis, progression, and natural history of sarcoma, 2) to fund research with exceptional potential to advance the translational research goals of the SPORE, and 3) to establish a mechanism for strategic interactions with other SPOREs and other major national and international research centers. We are budgeting $450,000 yeariy for this program including $50,000 from the SPORE award itself and $400,000 in MSKCC institutional funds. The priority for funding will be those inifiafives considered most creafive and of the highest scientific quality. Preference will be given to projects that complement the long-term research goals of the SPORE and advance our translational research objecfives. The executive committee can also solicit and fund experimental or clinical initiatives that address an urgent and specific need in the MSKCC SPORE in Soft Tissue Sarcoma program or a unique research opportunity. The internal scientific advisory committee, under the chairmanship of Murray F. Brennan, MD, will review applications to determine priorities for use of these funds and will annually select projects for one to two years of funding. The projects that appear most promising after two years of funding will be considered for incorporation into the SPORE as Research Projects, either in current or future funding cycles.